


Strings

by lafgl



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Allegiant Alternate Ending, Allegiant Spoilers, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafgl/pseuds/lafgl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let go, I'll be okay."<br/>--<br/>The strings connecting my mother and I, and Tobias and I, are breaking, and I can only follow one of them back home.<br/>--<br/>a poetic descent into madness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings

We're connected by strings; each and every one of us. Our enemies, friends, family,  _lovers_. The paths we choose can break old strings, and form new ones.

So here I am: so weak, and all I feel is pain.

_Everywhere._ And then, someone. Someone holding me. Gently.

"Beatrice,"

Caleb. I can't muster enough strength to speak to him, but his hand finds mine and I latch on to him loosely. This isn't the first time we've broken; even as children, we fought. But not like this. What if we let our own selfish desires kill us both?

"I'm gonna get you help, sis. OK? But promise me you'll hold on. If not for me, for Tobias."

Tobias. Where is he?

I fade into the darkness again, and I am falling. Where? I don't know. But I am falling. In darkness. I don't see anything, but I feel it. I am falling. And

no

one

is

there

to

catch

me

 

I wake up to brightness. Brightness I can't bear, like a white light shined in my eyes. And pain. Pain that is subdued by someone holding my hand. Even though I don't know who it is, I don't ever want to let go, fearing that if I do, I will slip away again.

"Tris..."

I squeeze Tobias's hand as tight as I can.

"You were so brave,"

I _was_ not.

I _am_. And I _will_ be.

as

long

as

I

just

hold

on.

"I love you," I barely whisper.

I am crying. He is crying too. I can't feel the tears run down my face because of all the pain.

in my leg.

in my side.

all over.

_all around me_.

I can't move. He leans in and kisses my forehead, but I don't want that. I want him to kiss me. Sweet and gentle, but passionate and caring.

 

I don't want to go, but it is so bad. I have to fight. For him. The strings connecting my mother and I, and Tobias and I, are breaking, and I can only follow one of them back home. He kisses me gently, trying not to hurt me, but I am already hurt. It wouldn't even matter. Our lips fit perfectly, and I want this moment to last forever. But it won't. I know I can't hold on forever, and time is the enemy.

though it is my choice.

My eyes close to rest from the light, but it is not enough. Mom is pulling me closer with each passing second.

"Let go, Tris. I'll be okay. I love you."

I am looking at Tobias,

s i n c e r e.

and the tears begin to fall from my face.

his too.

 

i take it as an invitation.

i am fading away.

falling slowly.

but my mom is there to catch me this time, welcoming me into her arms.

 

i leave him the only way I know how:

"Be brave, Four."

 

and I let go of his hand slowly, still holding on

to

one

final

string.

 

And I know, that, in leaving, I take a part of him with me.

a scar that will never heal

but will get better

in time

**Author's Note:**

> You may recognize this from fanfiction, but it's slightly edited. (now with more feels perhaps!)  
> Sorry if I made you cry. As my friend Kaiya said when reading the original reviews, "that is the fastest inflicted epidemic of sadness I've seen in my entire life. lol, you got some talent, kid."
> 
> i'm off to  
> you know  
> wallow in my sadness
> 
> as usual


End file.
